Angel Trains
Angel Trains is a British rolling stock operating company (ROSCO) created in 1994 as part of the privatisation of British Rail. It was one of three ROSCOs (the others being Porterbrook and Eversholt Rail Group (formerly HSBC Rail)). When created, each ROSCO owned around a third of the rolling stock of the former British Rail. History Angel Trains was created in 1994 as part of the privatisation of British rail, it was briefly owned by the Japanese investment bank, Nomura Holdings (with other shareholders) until 1997 when it was bought for ~£395 millionThe Royal Bank of Scotland Group agrees to acquire Angel Trains angeltrains.co.uk and became a wholly owned subsidiary of the Royal Bank of Scotland Group.Background angeltrains.co.ukRBS confirms sale of Angel Trains financemarkets.co.uk The company expanded its leasing business, especially in Europe. A joint venture with Vossloh formed another leasing company Locomotion Capital Ltd. in 2000. Additionally, through investment in its international branches Angel Trains Cargo (leasing freight rolling stock) and Angel Trains Europa (leasing passenger rolling stock) it became one of the largest rolling stock leasing companies in Europe - specifically in terms of freight locomotives. In 2008, due to the ongoing financial crisis of 2007–2010 the Royal Bank of Scotland group sold Angel Trains for £3.6 billion as part of a £10 billion assets sale to raise cash. On 13 June 2008 the Royal Bank of Scotland announced that a consortium led by Babcock & Brown had acquired the business. Following a management buyout of Babcock & Brown in 2009, the lead investor in the consortium was renamed Arcus Infrastructure Partners. As part of the takeover Angel Trains Group was split and Angel Trains International and Angel Trains Limited became two separately owned companies. On 1 January 2010, Angel Trains International was renamed Alpha Trains. Angel Trains Limited whose leasing activities now take place in the UK only, continues to be owned by a consortium of infrastructure and pension investors. Rolling Stock Intercity Trains * British Rail Class 180 * British Rail Class 390 * British Rail Class 43 Regional Trains * British Rail Class 142 * British Rail Class 150 * British Rail Class 153 * British Rail Class 158 * British Rail Class 165 * British Rail Class 166 * British Rail Class 172 * British Rail Class 175 * British Rail Class 314 * British Rail Class 317 * British Rail Class 333 * British Rail Class 350 * British Rail Class 357 * British Rail Class 360 * British Rail Class 442 * British Rail Class 444 * British Rail Class 450 * British Rail Class 465 * British Rail Class 466 * British Rail Class 507 * British Rail Class 508 Locomotives * British Rail Class 66 * British Rail Class 67 See also * List of rolling-stock leasing companies References External links * Category:Rolling stock leasing companies Category:Post-privatisation British railway companies Category:Royal Bank of Scotland Group Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Private equity portfolio companies Category:Companies based in London Category:1994 establishments in England Category:Privatisation of British Rail